


small talks : long way

by beomgiuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fiction, Imagination, M/M, Mentioned TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomgiuu/pseuds/beomgiuu
Summary: find our way up through the hills
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> • This is pure fiction  
> • Trough this story, I don't claim to assert any (real) persons's sexuality 
> 
> • Still happy if you enjoy the story. Most importantly, it doesn't matter whose name is used in the story, your imagination should be leading you, it's okay to replace the story with your own characters.  
> • I chose Choi Beomgyu and Choi Yeonjun of Tomorrow By together as characters for my FANfiction because I thought they suited the image I had for this story.
> 
> I won't add any summary to the story because I don't want to spoil anything but let's just say ; Your heart leads you to every step of your life. You'll encounter problems but also create awesome memories.
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker so I apologize for any mistakes. You can tell me in the comments if there is something wrong.  
> I'll do my best.  
> Enjoy 🌼

Beomgyu had never been this tired. He had been working non-stop, without even getting proper sleep, to prepare for his exams. Getting out of the classroom, he lets slip a sigh of relief, finally being done with an umpteenth test.  
He walks down the collidor and exits slowly the school. He was done for today.  
Before even walking on his way home, his eyes meets a group of people not too far away from him. They were standing in front of the school, as the loosers that had nothing better do to. It doesn't take too long before beomgyu recognizes who these people were. They are smoking and making so much noise, as usual. Beomgyu doesn't want to deal with any of that so he just let's out a sigh of exhaustion before turning and walking straight home.  
He doesn't have any music on, as he walks, he just tries to settle down with his thoughts. He is trying to think rationally ; Beomgyu never wanted to have bad feelings towards anyone, never wanted to hate anyone or even have a fight with someone from his school. He just wants inner peace with himself without having to constantly think about someone, because he hates them.  
But, he just, he can't help it. Beomgyu never liked this one precise group in his school; they never really did anything to him, neither to his friends, but their literal beings was a heavy weight to the young man. His thoughts go way back to his first impression on them ; popular, apparently. He just saw them as the guys that everyone knew, for some reason, but never understood why. The concept of popularity for him is already so odd, beomgyu just sees them as profiteers, who try to do things out of self-interest : he doesn't find them interesting, really.  
He thinks "Am I jealous" but throws away quickly this thought. "They're just good at being clowns and getting girls." "I am better than them".

He arrives home safely and quicky goes to wash his hands. When he enters the living room he sees his mother and just gives her a kiss on the cheek asking her how was work.  
"How was your school?" She answers back  
"Hm good enough" , he won't talk about his headache after leaving class.  
"Do you think you succeeded the test?" she asks, removing one lock of hair from her son's face.  
"Probably, I am exhausted right now." He smiles a little bit.  
They just chat a little and the young man goes to his room with a little snack in his hand.  
He quietly puts his bag on the floor and let himself fall on the bed. He unlocks his phone and sees messages from his bestfriend, Huen. This one sent him a bunch of hilarious messages, going from asking him how was the test to asking if they could meet up and have fun already. The bestfriends don't study at the same school. Huen moved one year earlier to another town which is quite far away from beomgyu's house but they always managed to see each other. They gave everything to do so.  
Beomgyu just decides to call him, with a smile on his lips. He bites his own lip to not let out a chuckle because he is so happy to call his bestfriend. Huen picks up quickly and begins talking loudly as usual and beomgyu can't help but respond back, as loud as him. His mom will understand anyways so he just doesn't care.  
"  
-Mann! He begans, how are you doing?  
-I'm fine, answers beomgyu, so when are we seeing each other?  
-I don't know, when are you free mister-Ihavesomuchworktodo, says huen with irony  
-This saturday? I just can't wait to mess up your hair, I've seen how long they are on Instagram  
-Yeah? Don't even start beomgyu, you know I'll-  
-See ya saturday! Beomgyu quickly hangs up and just laughs, thinking he did something amazing. 

He organizes the rest of his evening and prepares to sleep so that he can be energetic for the next morning, also the last day of the week.  
While trying to do so, with his head now on its pillow, he just thinks about the basketball team and how tomorrow, he once again, has to see that boy he hates so much.  
Choi Yeonjun.

Beomgyu wakes up to the sound of his ringing alarm and just wants to throw it under his bed. İnstead, he struggles to wake up and find his way towards the bathroom.

When beomgyu arrives at school, he meets his friends, Jay and Sam.  
Jay just makes jokes as usual, when Sam looks lost in his thoughts.  
"Is everything okay Sam?" Asks beomgyu,slightly touching his arm. Jay turns his head towards sam when this one answers;  
"Yeah I'm just tired" jay looks at both sam and beomgyu and tells them to recover quickly and be dorky as usual.  
Beomgyu waves at their friends telling them that they'll see each other later and goes to his basketball lesson.  
He was so ready to practice again. He just loves it so much and this spirit of competition just helps him go further. He believes he is one of the bests in his team and won't let that change. 

When the young man was changing himself, he can see the called- Yeonjun, on the other side of the room; He was laughing with his bandmates and Beomgyu hated their team. Today once again, he'll give everything to beat them. "Dumbass"  
Beomgyu talks with his teammates and they all seem eager to win today too. To be honest with himself, beomgyu knew the rival team were also really good players but he did not want to admit that, brushing off this thought with saying "they are lucky enough".

On the field, Beomgyu tries his best. One thing that definitely defines his character is how competitive he can get and how he hates to lose, mostly when it is something that he is passionate about. He makes quick passes to his buddy hyunjin and smirks when they put one more basket. "Come on, almost over" he thinks. His back is in complete sweat, he can feel it, but that's the game right?  
While he was trying to catch his breath again quickly, Beomgyu notices how Yeonjun is watching him and just like that, they make eye contact. Yeonjun seem to be talking to one of his friends, but at the same time, his eyes are fixed on Beomgyu. The boy just frowns and turns his back to them and keeps thinking "what the hell?" He frowns again.  
Why was this dude even looking at him? What was he saying? God he hates him so much. Did he do something wrong? Beomgyu decides to drink water before turning back to the game.  
Hyunjin approaches his friend and begins " Man, look at that, you can see how frustrated they are by their eyes" he smirks.  
"I know right? Beomgyu looks at hyunjin, I think I caught yeonjun talking tr*sh about me?"  
Hyunjin's eyes widen "What? Wait, are you sure?"  
Beomgyu turns to look at their team " Yeah. He was looking at me while talking to his buddies"  
"If he's looking for something. I'll help him find it" says Hyunjin with clearly frustration. He literally can't handle how arrogant they were being as a team.  
"Don't worry about it". 

After the game, when Beomgyu's team won, he couldn't help but be all smiley and happy. They did a team hug and hyunjin winked at Beomgyu, as usual. "We did it again"  
The young man changed himself and was ready to leave when he thought about what happened earlier. He slowly turns around and notices the few people left and Yeonjun, with one of his friend.  
Should he confront him now? Should he ask him if he has a fuc*ing problem? He just knows it'll be awkward and he is afraid he might be wrong. No, it wasn't imagination, he looked at me he thinks.  
That is how Choi Beomgyu, 18 years old, decided to wait outside of the changing room, to talk with Choi Yeonjun.


	2. wrong steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a native english speaker, I may make mistakes.   
> Please let me know in the comments below.  
> I also don't have an idea on your country's school system. I just am inspired by my own experience
> 
> Enjoy🌼

Beomgyu waited there. He was quite stressed. Because he doesn't want to be mean, he is not trying to have problems. Just to know if he can help? If he did something wrong? He was worried, he might get an obsessive reaction from Choi Yeonjun or his friends, or be completely ignored. That, would be ridiculous. Beomgyu has his eyes going to the door and back to his phone, he has another class after this and he doesn't want to be late. Precisely when he starts to lose confidence and decides to leave, he sees Yeonjun getting out of the changing room with his friends and Beomgyu pretends he never waited there, to talk with him. He pretends to wait for his friend, looking inside the changing room. He notices how Yeonjun looks surprised to see him and how he looks at him for a few seconds, and then leaves with his friends. _Shit, that was so stupid_. _Who does he think he is though? Arrogant looking dude_

After that, beomgyu just walks to class quietly and quickly, slapping himself mentally. He should have left with Hyunjin. And the day goes on : he concentrates fully on what teachers are saying, takes notes and thinks about his friends. Beomgyu never really bothered any teacher's class, he never enjoyed being talkative when the teacher was already speaking, instead, everything was going inside his head. Sometimes, it'd be a bad neighbourhood to be in, he'll think about deep stuff, and sometimes he'll smile like an idiot, in the middle of a lesson. Thinking about memories or Jay's stupid jokes from the break.

Getting out of his last class, beomgyu waits in a precise place, for Sam to come. Jay left early apparently, but sam and beomgyu will be walking home together. They were on weekend. Finally. While he was standing there, looking at the sky, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around smiling already but almost freezes when he sees that it isn't his friend that was in front of him. It was Yeonjun and one of his friend, he guesses. And Beomgyu, doesn't really know how to react. He just starts with a little "Hey", eyes suspecting both boys. The named Yeonjun responds back with a little smile on his face "Hey, beomgyu, right?" "Yeah" responds simply beomgyu. Yeonjun's friend continues "hey man, we were wondering if you and hyunjin wanted to come to my party, this sunday?" Beomgyu opens slowly his mouth "uhh" he doesn't know what to say. _How does he even know Hyunjin's name.._ _"Where_ is it?" He asks "Oh I can send you the adress, I mean, if we can exchange numbers." The tall guy says. Beomgyu can see how Yeonjun is being silent, almost absent, he is scrolling down his phone, 'You can bring anyone you want, it'll be a huge party, and also you practice basketball too right?" _He is talking so quickly_ "yeah, yeah" beomgyu nods " Well it'll be a great opportunity to get to know each other, right yeonjun?" The boy raises his head, and shows a little smile, "yeah". Beomgyu really didn't want to go there, he barely knows them, plus it'll be crowded and he just doesn't like the whole idea. " I'll see with Hyunjin, I think he might be busy, so I am not sure If I'll be able to come too." _I hate that I have to lie_ "Alright okay, and hm can I have your number?" _Shit_ "I am sorry, I don't have any battery left and I don't know my number" Beomgyu really hates these boys for putting him in such uncomfortable situation. Can't they leave already? Yeonjun just giggles and interrupts "Alright add me on Instagram then? It is Choi Yeonjun, you'll find quickly don't worry." he says, as if he was mocking beomgyu for some reason. And beomgyu doesn't like the attitude at all. The little boy sees his friend coming from behind, also having a confused look. " I don't have Instagram. Search me on facebook" and just like that, he quickly walks away from them, to approach Sam.

Sam waits to be a little away before asking, " wasn't that Choi Yeonjun and subin?" _So that's the other guy's name._ "Yeah, I don't even know them" beomgyu says looking at sam with confusion. "What do they want?" "Invited Hyunjin and I to their party. But I don't have any intention to go there, they're weird." "They're also playing basketball right? Maybe that's why they wanted to get close with you guys" sam tries to explain. "Whatever it is, I am not going, I'll tell hyunjin about it, but we're not going". "How was your day" Sam changes subject "As usual" beomgyu raises his head, "I really wanted to sleep at some point but I think I have to work hard to deserve to see Huen right?" Beomgyu laughs "Wait are you seeing him tomorrow?" Sam asks shocked and also disappointed that Beomgyu did not tell him before. "Yes" the guy answers with a wink "we're having fun this weekend." Beomgyu expects sam's reaction, biting his lip to not laugh. "Man, you're sickening, you could've told me. I really wanted to meet him." Sam whines. "Come on, I'll tell you if we have any plan, Huen wanted to meet you too, I'll find a way to come to your place" Beomgyu pulls his friend's arm to walk quicker.

When Beomgyu is home, comfortably seated on his couch, he hears someone coming home. He was texting with Hyunjin, telling him about Subin's party, but he decides to get up to see who's home. When Beomgyu sees that it was his little sister, back from boarding school, he has a huge smile on his face and yells at her to come quickly give him a hug. "Hello gorgeous" he ruffles Esther's hair "You okay?" "Yeaah, where's mom?" She puts her luggage on the floor and makes herself a ponytail. Beomgyu makes a long face and pulls one hair of hers, "Can you ask me how I am too? Or do you want to fight" he shows her his knuckles and pretends he is ready to fight. "Watcha gonna doo" he laughs and Esther just sighs, "Should have predicted that" she mumbles. Beomgyu let himself fall on the couch; " Mom is coming soon, did you eat? You want to go grab something?" he looks at his phone. He hears his Sister taking her luggage and walking out of the living room "Naah I'm ok, just tell me when mom is home" and Esther goes upstairs.

Beomgyu sees Hyunjin responded, saying that there's no way they would be going to Subin's house and that he has better plans. The boy was relieved, he feels satisfied, when he receives a second message. **It would've been fun to see their** **place** **though** Beomgyu understands this. Honestly speaking, Choi Yeonjun & Subin seemed to be coming from wealthy families, looking from the way they dress ; The boy noticed their clothes and most of the time, he knew, it was coming from brands, that he also wanted to buy from. Not that wearing brands makes you rich, but those were very expensive clothes.

Beomgyu quickly texts back his friend and turns off his phone. _Whatever, I don't want to deal with that_ he was so tired. Yet, so excited because tomorrow he is going to see Huen. This makes him all happy already and he spends the evening watching his favorite series with some snacks.

_Saturday, 3:40p.m_

Beomgyu hears a knock on his house's door and he already knows that it is his best friend. He runs a little bit and calmly opens the door to his handsome bestfriend. "Hello baby" Huen laughs and brings Beomgyu into a hug. The little boy is so tiny in Huen's arms, but it feels so good. He also laughs. "God, he takes a little step away, you took so much muscle Huen" he squeezes his arm. "Yeah, to strangle you better" he approaches Beomgyu but this one makes huge eyes and goes inside quickly, pulling his bestfriend by his arm. _Let's go_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can happen next?  
> Did you like it?  
> What's your opinion on Beomgyu's personality so far?   
> How do you think Yeonjun's character will be?
> 
> 🌹


	3. have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a native english speaker so I may make mistakes, please let me know.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter; definitely more things are going to happen in the next chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Beomgyu is a fun guy

"But why do you hate him that much 'gyu?" Beomgyu was on his bedroom floor, playing with his guitar, as he was chatting with Huen. "I don't know" he looks at the floor "like at first I thought it was because he was very good at basketball too, so there's this competition type thing going on between us but even without that, I just think their team overall is annoying?" He looks up to his bestfriend who's quietly listening, "They think they're better than anyone else and it just kills the vibe to be honest" Huen slides down from the bed to sit next to his bestfriend "And Aren't you the same?" He asks Beomgyu while moving his hair, the little boy turns his face and pouts "What do you mean" he raises his hand, ready to slap Huen's arm, this one gets out of the way, laughing. "I'm joking" "Whatever" beomgyu stands up, "should we go to their party?" Huen stands up too, "Who?" He asks "Us." Beomgyu says with his big eyes "To who's party beomgyu?" Huen rolls his eyes. "To subin and his friend Yeonjun's!" beomgyu exclaims. "man you just said you didn't like them" Huen sits on the bed, playing with beomgyu's bracelet. "I know but if you come with me at least you'll be able to protect me" beomgyu smiles. "why? Are you scared?" "Kinda. I don't trust them" "Alright let's go. I don't really care. As long as there's food" "There will be, you pi-" beomgyu shut his mouth before saying it, but it was too late. Huen made huge eyes, very much schocked and pulled Beomgyu's arms, asking "What did you say", and it was enough for beomgyu to feel in danger, "I'm sorryyy" he begs, "pleaase Huen" Huen was tickling (or more like giving little punches) Beomgyu's belly.

Huen enjoyed seeing Beomgyu and his family again and really had fun the whole day : they ate well with Beomgyu, got out to take Instagram pictures, watched a movie and talked a lot. They were now in Beomgyu's back yard, seated in the dark, smoking some cigarettes. At least, Huen was. "Give me one" beomgyu stretches out his arm, trying to take away Huen's cigarette from his mouth. This one catches the boy's wrist, tightly. "I'll kill you" he mumbles "Alkilyou, blahblah" imitates Beomgyu, grossly. Huen just holds a laugh and bit his lip to not insult the other one. Beomgyu amused by this situation laughs watching his bestfriend's face. "Let's go inside quickly Huen."

The bestfriends spend most of the night talking, in almost complete darkness, with just a light in the bedside. Beomgyu listened to Huen's worries, Huen gave advices to Beomgyu concerning some stuff. They were completing each other, they needed this, they needed each other. Beomgyu was so thankful to have one person, to whom he can talk about anything.

Beomgyu and Huen woke up so tired, they couldn't open their eyes correctly, neither move. They talked so much for most of the night and just got three hours of sleep. Beomgyu was the fırst to wake up, because he had a back pain, as he slept on the floor, leaving the bed for his bestfriend. So Huen woke up with Beomgyu's noises. "What's up?" He asks with his sleepy and rough voice. "My back hurts" beomgyu makes a face, "It's all your fault" he says, eyes closed with a smile. "Come here." And just like that, Huen pulled Beomgyu to his own bed, strangling him with his big arms but also sharing his warmth with him. Beomgyu stayed in that position, face hidden in his bestfriend's neck, for about four minutes. He then started to whine and force Huen to wake up. Beomgyu wanted to spend most of the day, doing something.

"Just let her do it!" Yells Huen from the other side of the kitchen. "Noo!" Beomyu makes an angry face, "I can cook!" He insists. "Esther let me try again." He slowly pushes his sister with his waist and tries to flip a pancake, but fails once again. "God" Huen sighs. "Stop making a mess, move" esther says. Beomgyu, gets away, pissed and goes next to his bestfriend. Esther finishes making the pancakes and they finally start to eat. During breakfast, Esther asks "Are you guys getting out after?" "No but tonight yeah" Huen answers. Beomgyu coughs and discreetly steps on Huen's foot, from under the table. Esther looks at her brother in confusion, "you're not going to a party, are you?" She says. "I am" beomgyu just says the truth. He sits comfortably on his chair, arms crossed. "Don't tell mom, though." "But we're literally sunday and you have school tomorrow" she frowns. "It'll be okay Esther" he sighs. "Whatever, be careful, you're not cool with alcohol." She warns him. "I don't drink alcohol"the boy says. "That's what I was about to say, it'll be a chill night Esther don't worry I'll keep him safe" Huen affirms. "Okay parents, are you done?"

And they kept on eating breakfast calmly, while Beomgyu was talkative.

_Sunday, 7:35 p.m_

beomgyu gets out of the bathroom, all ready. He is wearing an all black outfit. He rather put effort on his hair and his eye makeup; he liked putting a fine line of eyeliner on his eye. His hair was kinda wet but he liked the style. Coming into his room, he just puts a little bit of chapstick on his lip, hating to have them dry. Huen came with some extra clothes, so he also put on a chill outfit, perfuming himself. "I just want to have fun to be honest" he says, looking at the little boy. "I know right? And you'll see hyunjin too, he's cool, I'm sure you'll like him" "Of course" he smiles.

The two young men left the house, all of this was happening for real. Bomgyu did not know how he conviced himself that he'll be going to this party, but he is doing it. He succeed finding Subin's adress thanks to Hyunjin. Apparently he also received a message on social media, from some guy relaying the information that Subin's giving a party. "It must be huge" he says to Huen. They get in the car, "the party? I mean if they're some rich kid, probably" Beomgyu hums and puts on his security belt. While Huen is turning on the GPS, beomgyu plays with the boy's long hair, touching his nape.

On their way to Subin's house, the boys chat a little bit, and Beomgyu expresses how he doesn't want his bestfriend to leave him and that he should stay a bit longer. Huen explains that they both have to study and they both can't miss school, that he'll comeback quickly once he has free time.

_9p.m_

When the boys arrive at destination, they are welcomed by a pretty huge gate. Beomgyu tells Huen to park the car a little away from all these cars, the boy was really impressed ; Behind the bars of the gate, he could see the lights projected on this huge house, more than that, he actually can hear the noise coming from this place. He quickly texts hyunjin to know if he arrived yet, hyunjin tells him that he is almost there. Huen and Beomgyu quit the car and the little boy is pretty stressed. He never loved really crowded places but he was telling himself that it'll be ok, with Huen and Hyunjin by his side. While they were waiting for Hyunjin to come, leaned on the car, the boys observe people that are getting in. "look at this girl" Huen slowly kickes Beomgyu's arm, "where?" the little boy turns his head left and right, "there." Huen says and points discreetly the young woman, Beomgyu finally notices who he's talking about and he admits she looked cute but that's it. "Yes but they're all pretty, look at that" beomgyu says "Is this a private evening between bourgeois or a teenage party?", Huen laughs. They end their conversation when seeing Hyunjin arrive. A little smile grows on Beomgyu's face, Hyunjin was so handsome. He loved the earrings that he was wearing and the tall boy's outfit looked so good on him. "Hi handsome" he says to him, Hyunjin laughs shyly "Hi little prince" the tall man greets him. Huen and Hyunjin also talk with each other, getting acquainted. 

Finally, they walked towards the house. They got in and decided to follow where people were going. In a place that seemed like a huge living room, there were tables and chairs, a lot of food, a huge TV screen and some people were even outside, in the garden, playing around the pool.

_Alright_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? what are you waiting for the next chapter?  
> How is Huen?

**Author's Note:**

> How's this first chapter?


End file.
